Percutaneous or transdermal delivery of pharmacologically active agents has become feasible in recent years largely due to vehicles therefor which allow increased permeation of said agents into the body surface to which applied. Certain advantages are attendant to percutaneous drug delivery such as avoidance of the varied absorption and metabolism which can be encountered by oral therapy, avoidance of first pass hepatic metabolism, improved patient compliance as a result of a simplified therapeutic regimen and the like. In many cases, drugs which would appear to be ideal candidates for percutaneous delivery are found to have such low permeability that they cannot be delivered at therapeutically effective rates. In attempts to obviate this problem, various materials and compositions have been suggested as permeation enhancers to effect the transdermal delivery of the pharmacologically active agent. Among these are the following: dimethyl sulfoxide (U.S. Pat. No. 3,551,554); various 1-substituted azacycloalkan-2-ones including 1-dodecylazacycloheptan-2-one referred to hereinafter as azone (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,562,075, 4,405,616, 4,326,893 and 3,989,816); sugar esters in combination with sulfoxide or phosphine oxide (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,130,667, 4,130,643, 4,046,886, 3,952,099 and 3,896,238); lower alkyl amides (U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,931); certain aliphatic sulfoxides (U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,256); a composition containing glycerol monooleate, ethanol and isopropyl myristate (U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,115); a binary mixture of 1-dodecylazacycloheptan-2-one and a compound selected from a diol or a second N-substituted azacycloalkyl-2-one (U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,934); and polyethylene glycol monolaurate (U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,343). None of these references disclose or suggest the permeation enhancement compositions claimed herein for increasing the percutaneous absorption of pharmacologically active agents.